dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Showcase Vol 1 22
Carl Ferris calls Carol and Hal into his office for an important announcement. He tells them that he and his wife are going on an extended vacation for the next two years. During this time, Carol will retain full control of the company. After Carl leaves the room, Hal asks Carol if they are still on for their dinner date, but Carol tells him that, as his new boss, their relationship will be "strictly business" for the next two years. Back in his locker room, Hal laments the fact that his power ring can grant him his every desire except the one thing he wants most in the world - Carol. | StoryTitle3 = Green Lantern: "Menace of the Runaway Missile" | Synopsis3 = After conducting in a test flight, Hal Jordan tries to ask Carol Ferris out on a date. However, she rebuffs him stating that she is going to the celebrity ball to meet Green Lantern. That night, Hal changes into Green Lantern and has a romantic interlude with Carol, until he notices a missile in the sky. Speeding off to try and stop it, he realizes that the missile is coated in yellow paint, and his power ring cannot effect it. He soon notices that the nose cone of the missile is not yellow and is able to stop it by creating a net with his power ring. Tracking the missile to its source, he captures its creator: a scientist who put his evil ambition ahead of his country. After Green Lantern turns him over to the military, he returns to the Ferris Aircraft Company the next day as Green Lantern to apologize to Carol, who coldly rebuffs him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Saboteurs Other Characters: * Frank Nichols Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * The Flaming Spear | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Doctor Parris Other Characters: * Unnamed Colonel Locations: * ** *** Items: * * | Notes = * "S.O.S. Green Lantern" is reprinted in , , DC Silver Age Classics: Showcase #22, Millennium Edition: Showcase #22, and . * "Secret of the Flaming Spear" is reprinted in DC Silver Age Classics: Showcase #22, Millennium Edition: Showcase #22, and The Green Lantern Archives Vol. 1 (Collected). * "Menace of the Runaway Missile" is reprinted in DC Silver Age Classics: Showcase #22, Millennium Edition: Showcase #22, and The Green Lantern Archives Vol. 1 (Collected). * This is the first appearance of Hal Jordan, the Silver Age Green Lantern. He makes a chronologically earlier appearance in a Justice League origin story in . He chronologically appears next in a flashback tale in ''Green Lantern'' (Volume 2) #10. That event takes place one week following events from this issue. His next actual appearance is in , following the third story from this issue. * Although this is the first and only canonical appearance of Abin Sur, he will appear in numerous flashback sequences in the following years. His next chronological flashback appearance takes place in Green Lantern (Volume 2) #16. * First appearance of Carol Ferris. Carol will become Hal Jordan's on-again/off-again lover, and even his adversary when she takes on the mantle of Star Sapphire. Carol makes a chronologically earlier appearance in Green Lantern (Volume 2) #10. She appears next in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Hal Jordan Origins